Another Battle
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: Sabor, a powerful leopardess notorious for winning whatever battle she fought. But her territory wasn't the jungle, but the pride lands. One enemy defeated her, and sent her running towards a new world. But who was it?


**Another Battle**

Sabor. A leopardess so powerful that throughout her life, murdering animals more than 3 times her size was a routine. But there was something odd and unusual about this cat. Her territory wasn't a vast, deep jungle, but rather the grassland plains of the Pride Lands. Here, she was an apex predator, who mostly enjoyed eating something as small as a gazelle, to mid-sized zebras and even up to something tremendous such as rhinos.

But today, things would end differently for her. Crawling through the plains while stalking a herd of wildebeest, she turned her head a little to the right and suddenly noticed a gargantuan rock. To her, that seemed as new territory, but it was home to something that might as well have been her new rival. Lions.

Oblivious to the larger and stronger cats, she sprinted with all her speed towards the towering rock. As stopped to quickly rest before resuming her run, she noticed two other strange animals. She wouldn't miss this opportunity as these two would be quite easy prey to tackle. Getting a better look at the pair, she saw a red warthog and a light brown meerkat who were no other than Pumbaa and Timon. She quietly stalked the pair through the brush while they were having a talk.

"Come on Pumbaa, we should find more grubs in the jungle," said Timon. "No! They should be in the sabannah," replied Pumbaa.

"Sabannah?" questioned a confused Timon who then abruptly changed the topic. "It's savannah."

"Sabannah!"

"Savannah!"

While chattering, they didn't notice the hungry leopardess who immediately pounced from the brush in an attempt to get her prey. Timon and Pumbaa were quick to react as they both ran off screaming from the hungry cat. "AAAHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING THE GRUBS FOR THAT CAT!" they screamed.

Running from the chase, they didn't notice Kiara in front of them who looked up in surprise to the new cat. "Run! She's going to eat us!" they yelled while running. Kiara looked up in surprise and was quick to react to the threat as she pounced onto the leopardess, knocking her onto the ground. Timon and Pumbaa quickly peeked over their shoulders to see Kiara on top of Sabor. "You guys run! I'll hold her off!" yelled Kiara as she continued her counterattack.

Just as Timon and Pumbaa were about to run off, they saw the angry Sabor knocking off Kiara and sending her into a rock. "We can't just let her get mauled like that! Let's go get help!" exclaimed Timon. "Simba should be able to help!" replied Pumbaa. They ran off quickly to gain help from Simba leaving Kiara to fight the hungry Sabor.

The combat got fiercer. As Kiara got up from her fall against the rock, she was too late to react as Sabor quickly bit her on the neck. The bite was bone shattering and along with Sabor pinning Kiara to the ground, it was absolutely devastating. The lioness screamed in pain against the massive injury, but managed to kick the leopardess in the right flank along with her claws. Sabor, screamed in pain as she released her grip on Kiara who then ran back to return with a full on assault. But even that, wasn't fast enough. Sabor easily managed to evade the attack by outflanking Kiara's attack and lending a massive blow to the head. Kiara lost all her senses and crashed to the ground while tumbling multiple times. She looked up in massive pain, tired and easily vulnerable as the leopardess came closer to finish her off. But the sound of a loud roar coming from right behind her, made her instantly turn around.

Simba had arrived! He led out another tremendous roar, signaling Sabor to leave. But she wasn't going to back down so easily. Once again, the spotted cat charged towards the bigger lion only to have gotten a massive swipe from his paw which sent her flying onto the grass. She quickly recovered and got up, letting out a massive growl. Simba was getting impatient as he flung himself towards Sabor to crush her once and for all, yet even that was futile as the notorious leopard did her evasive maneuver again, catching the lion off guard. In an instant she quickly charged towards the jugular to crush it and subdue the lion but Kiara managed to recover from her fall against in time to get a bite onto Sabor's back leg causing the leopard to halt. She tried to get out of the lioness' jaws but Simba also responded with a swipe to Sabor's head, knocking her back and out of Kiara's grip. A massive wound was on the leopardess' hind right leg, which caused her to limp back onto her feet. Looking to her right, she saw Simba roaring as loud as he could. Powerful or not, Sabor retreated from the savannah and ran into the distance, never to be seen again.

Kiara looked up to her father in great respect and honour. "Daddy, how did you-?" she was abruptly interrupted as Simba replied "Timon and Pumbaa sent me here." "I'm sorry for not being careful. I was just trying to rescue Timon and Pumbaa from getting mauled by that hungry leopard," said a sad Kiara. "I know you tried to save two friends, but always remember to gain assistance whenever you can. It would really be useful to help all those who need it," answered Simba.

"Well, at least you managed to save me in time."

The pair wandered off back to pride rock to spend the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Sabor was crawling around the dense areas in search of prey. But she came to a tree house. A tree house that would lead to a history, of an ape man. Sabor, the leopardess with an evil reputation as apex predator, may have been defeated by larger cats, but she knew well that this area had no scent of lions what so ever, and that she would be the undisputed predator in these lands. From now on, life continued in the jungle.


End file.
